Island Jam 2018
The Island Jam 2018 is a party that began on June 5th, and ended on July 3rd. It was announced on January 4th, 2018. Trivia *The Dance Party, Music Store Roof, Performance Stage, and Stage Ship returned. **The Dance Party hasn't been accessible since May 8th, 2012. **The Music Store Roof hasn't been accessible since March 1st, 2016. **The Performance Stage hasn't been accessible since August 1st, 2013. **The Stage Ship hasn't been accessible since May 28th, 2015. *The Bend Band debuted their new looks at the party. *This is the first time that Nedd and Mika Kora are meetable mascots since The Island Party. **This is first time that the entire Bend Band performed since The Island Party. *Beatz performed at the Crab Lounge. *Although the Small Island Entrances signs say you require the Maroon V.I.P Pass to access the room, you only need it to access the stage itself. Non-members can still access the room, but can't go on stage. *The Concert Stage, Guitar Island Entrance, and Secret Floor Piano are the only party rooms from previous Music Festivals to not return. *DJ Fellrox revealed his real name during the party. His real name is "Scratch Fellrox." *3,250 Music Tickets are required to buy every single item at the Music Merchandise Stand. *The Room Awards and the Fireworks Party 2018 occured at the same time as this party. *It won the "Party of the Year 2018" vote. Items *Genre Shirt *Maroon V.I.P Pass (50 Tickets) *Chiptune Shirt (100 Tickets) *Chiptune Background (50 Tickets) *Reggae Shirt (100 Tickets) *Reggae Background (50 Tickets) *Jazz Shirt (100 Tickets) *Jazz Background (50 Tickets) *Pop Shirt (100 Tickets) *Pop Background (50 Tickets) *Water Shirt (100 Tickets) *Water Background (50 Tickets) *Country Shirt (100 Tickets) *Country Background (50 Tickets) *Orchestra Shirt (100 Tickets) *Orchestra Background (50 Tickets) *Techno Shirt (100 Tickets) *Techno Background (50 Tickets) *Rock Shirt (100 Tickets) *Rock Background (50 Tickets) *Headphones Shirt (100 Tickets) *Orange Headphones (50 Tickets) *Dull Red Headphones (50 Tickets) *Dull Green Headphones (50 Tickets) *Blue Headphones (50 Tickets) *Party Wig (100 Tickets) *Island Jam Shirt (100 Tickets) *Maracas Shirt (100 Tickets) *Fiesta Shirt (100 Tickets) *Guitar Island Shirt (100 Tickets) *Bend Band Tour Shirt (100 Tickets) *Blue Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Lights Shirt (100 Tickets) *Bend Band Shirt (100 Tickets) *Green Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Dark Blue Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Dark Red Note Shirt (100 Tickets) *Hatsune Miku Wig (150 tickets) *Hatsune Miku Suit (200 tickets) Decorated Rooms *Town *Performance Center *Arcade *Crab Lounge *Restaurant *Park *Beach *Music Store *Shore *Dance Club *Supply Room *Coin Cave *Cave *Shopping Center *Pet Shop *Clothes Shop *Downtown *Care Center *Ogle Dock *Indoor Pool *District *Industrial *Skatepark *Crab Rock *Plaza *Book Store *Playground *Lunch Room *Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse *Stadium *Iceberg Party Rooms *Dance Party (Members) *Music Store Roof (Members) *Ship Lobby (Everyone) *Deck (Everyone) *Ship Diner (Everyone) *Ship Pool (Everyone) *Main Road (Everyone) *Epic Concert (Members) *Backstage (Members) *Nedds House (Members) *Performance Stage (Everyone) *Stage Ship (Members) *Small Island Entrances (Everyone) *Sandy Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Dusk Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Clover Island Dock Stage (Everyone) Stages *Arcade: Chiptune stage *Beach: Reggae stage *Downtown: Jazz stage *Iceberg: Pop stage *Indoor Pool: Water stage *Ogle Dock: Country stage *Pet Shop: Orchestra stage *Plaza: Techno stage *Shopping Center: Main stage Gallery Ads Island Jam 2018 Ad.png|The first advertisement Island Jam 2018 Ad 2.png|The second advertisement Island Jam 2018 Ad Now On.png|The advertisement saying it's on now Sneak Peeks Island Jam Sneak 2018.png|A sneak peek of the Park Other June 2018.png|The image for the party on the "Upcoming Events" tab Island Jam 2018 Banner.gif Island Jam 2018 Tomorrow.png Interfaces Merch Stand Island Jam.png|Music Merchandise Stand (June 5th - 19th) Merch Stand Island Jam 2.png|Music Merchandise Stand (June 19th - 26th) Merch Stand Island Jam 3.png|Music Merchandise Stand (June 26th - July 3rd) Stage Info.gif|Stage Info Construction Arcade Island Jam Con.png|Arcade Beach Island Jam Con.png|Beach Coin Cave Island Jam Con.png|Coin Cave Iceberg Island Jam Con.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Island Jam Con.png|Lighthouse Cliff Ogle Dock Island Jam Con.png|Ogle Dock Performance Center Island Jam Con.png|Performance Center Shopping Center Island Jam Con.png|Shopping Center Stadium Island Jam Con.png|Stadium Town Island Jam Con.png|Town Party Pictures Arcade Island Jam 2.png|Arcade Backstage 2018.png|Backstage Beach Island Jam 2.png|Beach Beacon Island Jam 2.png|Beacon Book Store Island Jam 2.png|Book Store Care Center Island Jam.png|Care Center Cave Island Jam.png|Cave Clothes Shop Island Jam 2.png|Clothes Shop Clover Island Island Jam 2.png|Clover Island Dock Stage Coin Cave Island Jam 2.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Island Jam 2.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Island Jam 2.png|Crab Rock Dance club music festivals.JPG|Dance Club Dance part.JPG|Dance Party Deck Island Jam.png|Deck District Island Jam.png|District Downtown Island Jam 2.png|Downtown Dusks Island Island Jam.png|Dusk Island Dock Stage Epic Concert Band 1.png|Epic Concert (Bend Band performing) Epic Concert 3.png|Epic Concert Fire Dojo Island Jam.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Island Jam.png|Golf Course Iceberg Island Jam 2.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Island Jam 2.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Island Jam 2.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Island Jam.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse music festivals.JPG|Lighthouse Lunch Room Island Jam.png|Lunch Room Main Road 3.png|Main Road Music store roofs.JPG|Music Store Roof The music store music festivals.JPG|Music Store Nedds House 2018.png|Nedds House Ogle Dock Island Jam 2.png|Ogle Dock Park Island Jam 2.png|Park Performance Center Island Jam.png|Performance Center Guitar dances.JPG|Performance Stage Pet Shop Island Jam.png|Pet Shop Playground Island Jam.png|Playground Plaza Island Jam 2018.png|Plaza Restaurant Island Jam 2.png|Restaurant Sandy Island Island Jam.png|Sandy Island Dock Stage Ship Diner Island Jam 2.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Island Jam 2.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Island Jam.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Island Jam 2.png|Shopping Center Shore Island Jam 2.png|Shore Skatepark Island Jam 2.png|Skatepark Small Island Entrances 3.png|Small Island Entrances Snow Dojo Island Jam.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Island Jam 2.png|Stadium Stage Ship 2.png|Stage Ship Supply Room Island Jam.png|Supply Room Town Island Jam 2.png|Town Wind Dojo Island Jam.png|Wind Dojo Bend Band Spotted Nedd and DJ Fellrox Nedd Fellrox Spotted 1.png|Nedd and DJ Fellrox spotted at Nedds House Nedd Fellrox Spotted 2.png|Nedd and DJ Fellrox spotted at Nedds House Nedd Fellrox Spotted 3.png|Nedd and DJ Fellrox spotted at Nedds House Nedd Fellrox Spotted 4.png|Nedd and DJ Fellrox spotted at Nedds House Mika Kora Mika Spotted 2018.png|Mika Kora spotted at Nedds House Mika Spotted 2018 2.png|Mika Kora spotted at Nedds House Music *Main Theme *Shopping Center *Stadium *Indoors *Arcade 1 *Arcade 2 *Pet Shop *Shore *Dance Club *Coin Cave *Beach *Plaza *Iceberg *Park *Downtown *Ogle Dock *Indoor Pool *Cafe *Small Island Entrances *Main Road *Epic Concert, Sandy Island, Dusk Island, Clover Island Stages See Also *Music Festival 2011 *Music Festival 2012 *Music Festival 2013 *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2015 *Music Festival 2016 *Island Jam 2017 *Music Festivals Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2018 Category:2018 Category:Parties